<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby of Loathing by InkStainedHands1177</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301241">Lullaby of Loathing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177'>InkStainedHands1177</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader Forced Redemption, Darth Vader turn Anakin, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan sees her chance and takes it. Everything will be exactly as it should have been. Without Padme in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby of Loathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in the mood for some dark female Obi-Wan. ; D<br/>Hope you all enjoy!<br/>Ink...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sidious stilled. “My apprentice is in grave danger.” He hurried to his ship and sped straightaway to the Mustafar system, but…he found nothing. The only ship there was Vader’s Jedi fighter. That was it. His astromech, himself, no one was there except the corpses of the Separatist leaders. Sidious rushed through the entire failing facility but found nothing at all. No one at all. Turning around, the older man scowled, his rage tripling in strength. Someone had stolen his apprentice. Someone was going to pay dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~three hours later~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, Padme.” Obi-Wan stared at the woman intently. “You can make it.” She filled the senator with despair and grief and depression. Obi-Wan had never professed to be very good at Emotion Meditation, but with a subject already struggling with thoughts of suicide and grief, pushing Padme into giving up was actually far simpler than many would have surmised. Obi-Wan urged her verbally, “Don’t give up, Padme. Please,” while filling her with hopelessness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme couldn’t withstand the temptation and succumbed to it completely. “Luke!” She panted softly and stared at Obi-Wan. “Leia…take care of them…please…take care of…them…” She gripped Obi-Wan hand with weakening strength. “There’s still good in him…I know…there is still…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triumph shot through Obi-Wan when the monitor for Padme’s heart flatlined. The woman was dead. The only woman who stood between herself and Anakin was gone. Obi-Wan looked up and over at the next table. It held the unconscious body of Anakin Skywalker in a stasis chamber. Allowing Yoda and Bail to deal with the twins for a moment, Obi-Wan opened the chamber and began putting her training with Vokara Che to good use and started healing the worst of the burns and smoke inhalation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoda looked at Skywalker and grimaced. “Heal him, you will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan smiled at him and then gently brushed some of Anakin’s hair away from his head. He had burns almost all over his body, but Obi-Wan had managed to suffocate the flames before they completely engulfed him. She had Force carried him to the ship and did the same for Padme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did some reading about another Jedi who fell to the Dark Side. The Council saved his life and erased his memories of ever turning Dark.” Obi-Wan looked at Yoda intently. “I fully believe that Anakin is the Chosen One. Without any memories of the lies from the Chancellor, we can still have his help us bring the Jedi back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoda looked intrigued and then nodded. “Very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~two weeks later~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shushed Luke gently as he woke from his nap and kissed the little boy’s head. She smiled at the infant and then looked at the eight foot tall glass container. “Say hello to Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at the unconscious and floating figure of Anakin Skywalker. Luke gurgled and cooed at the healing form inside the bacta tank. Obi-Wan had intensely Force healed her former apprentice, clearing away the scar tissue and gently removing the melted and burned clothes. Then, she had arranged with Bail- the only one besides herself and Yoda who knew that she had Anakin with her on Tatooine- to smuggle a bacta tank with a refilter device so she could use the same bacta over and over again. Obi-Wan smiled when Luke nuzzled at her breast. It was a good thing she had thought to take that medicine that stimulated lactation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungry again, Little One?” She chuckled and then nodded before shifting her blouse. Luke latched on quickly and suckled softly. She hummed to herself and to Luke before sitting down in a chair and staring up at Anakin. “Your Daddy is a silly man, you know, Luke? He actually thought he could marry another woman and leave me.” Obi-Wan caressed the glass and thought about the memories she had altered for Anakin. Anakin had never fallen in love with that blasted senator. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was essentially Padme. The Republic lost, and Anakin and she fought the new Sith apprentice and Anakin had been badly injured but was healing. Obi-Wan and he were in hiding with their only child, Luke, waiting for the day to get back at the Sith and at the Chancellor for all the horrors the man had done to them and the rest of the galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed and looked at Anakin. “Your Daddy is going to wake up any day now.” Her eyes glittered. “Good as new.” She looked at the robotic limbs she had ordered from Bail. “Everything will be exactly as it should have been.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>